The invention relates to an energy storage device arrangement comprising a plurality of electrical energy storage devices that can be mutually electrically connected or contacted.
Multiple arrangement of electrical energy storage devices of this type are known from prior art and they are used for example in the area of motor vehicle technology for supplying electrical energy to users on the side of the motor vehicle. Under the term an electrical energy storage device is to be understood an energy storage cell that is accommodated in a housing for an energy storage cell.
A known example of such an energy storage device arrangement provides a certain spatial arrangement of several cylindrical energy storage devices, which is to say electrically contacted energy storage devices provided with a round cross-section. The electrical storage devices can in this case be based for example on lithium or on a lithium compound.
The above-mentioned electrical contacting of respective electrical energy storage devices takes place within the context of manufacturing of corresponding energy storage device arrangements and it is relatively complex in terms of manufacturing technology. Furthermore, due to production-related limitations connected with electrical contacting of respective electrical energy storage devices, only certain arrangements of corresponding electrical storage devices are as a rule possible, which may preclude a space-optimized arrangement of corresponding electrical energy storage devices.
Therefore, there is a need for an every storage device arrangement that can be produced in a simple manner and that is in particular space-optimized,